Just Keep Your Eyes Open
by GraceMO
Summary: It's the 24th Annual Hunger Games and everyone feels the pressure to win. Tide Hillsway just wants to make it through the Reaping without hearing his name. But Fate is a funny thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

The waves crashing woke me up. For a moment, I was content; the house was warm and the ocean calming. Then I remembered the day. The Reaping Day.

A flash of panic shots through me. Since I was 8, and my sister turned 12, this panic happened yearly. Three years ago, the panic doubled as my name was added into the Reaping. I know that my district as a whole is lucky. We're pretty well off, almost no one needing to sign up for tessera. I can't even imagine how it is in district like 12.

"Tide, oh good, you're up." My sister, Sora, walked into my room, "Mom wants me to remind you that the Reaping is at 10, and she left your clothes on the table." With that, Sora turned and left, leaving me to my thoughts. Even though the time has never changed for when we got Reaped, it was still comforting to see my sister before I left. Once she turned 18, she moved out of the house, only visiting on important occasions, such as birthdays, and Reapings. We may not have been the closest of siblings, but I missed Sora, and on the Reaping Days, I had to see her because that might be my last chance. I can't stand the thought.

I took a deep breath, trying to collect myself. My name is only in there four times. I'd been fine. The odds were in my favor. I'd be fine. Stepping out into the hall, I listened for anyone in the living room and kitchen area. The house was oddly silence, everyone quietly preparing for the events that would occur today. I quickly grabbed my clothes, taking this chance to avoid my family. I don't want to see the worry that will undoubtedly be etched in their faces. I quickly ate some bread, before heading to my room to change.

I threw on the nice shirt and dark pants before going to the mirror in the hall. I stared at myself. Brown eyes stared back at me, from a tan skin that had obviously seen a lot of sun working on his father's boat. My hair that often darken in the winter, was now a bright goldish color. I let out another sigh. There wasn't much else to do, so I figured I'd leave to the District Square.

Walking down to the Square was somehow soothing, seeing all the familiar houses, and faces, and breathing in the salty ocean air. When I reached the Square, I saw that I wasn't the only one who had the idea to leave early. Many children were organized into their age groups already, facing the stage that was erected over night. The air was already tense. Despite the fact that our District usually had good tributes, we weren't the type to volunteer willingly to go into the Fray, like 1 and 2. I scanned the crowd, trying to find my family. They hadn't come down, but I spotted my friend, Hanson. He gave me a small smile, before taking his place next to me.

"God, this is going to be awful." He murmured, keeping with the quiet tones that everyone else was speaking it.

"Isn't it always?"

He shot me a look, his green eyes shooting daggers at me, "You know what I mean. After last year, with Charlotte."

Charlotte was one of our tributes last year. She was well known around the District, and well liked. She had an easy smile and a good sense of humor. Unfortunately, she was only 12. Seeing her die last year was one of the worst deaths that I had seen from the Hunger Games. It wasn't just a gruesome death, but she was so full of light and happiness, that to see her go hurt everyone.

Before I could respond, a hush fell over the crowd. Our mayor, Turner Kobb had stepped onto the stage. The Reaping was starting. Next, our two most recent victors, Alfred Gray and Annika Franz took their seats next to them. Finally, our District escort, Sita Monroe, came out. She always looked out of place, fresh from the Capitol. This year, her eyes were a vibrant jade green, the color too bright to be real, which matched her hair. She teetered towards the microphone.

"Good morning and Happy Hunger Games!" She chirped. She then launched into a detailed description about the Rebellion that happened in the Old Days and how the Hunger Games were formed. This speech was delivered every year, never changing one word. I've been able to recite it since before I was even eligible to be Reaped. Shooting a quick glance around the Square, I saw I wasn't the only one getting bored. Hanson was blowing his dark hair out of his face, only to subtly shake it back into his eyes to then blow them again. Others had blank expressions on their face, not even bothering to pay attention to Sita.

My attention was snapped back to her as she wrapped up her history speech and said,

"The time has now come to pick our female tribute." All eyes were on her as she walked over to the glass bowl, containing all the female 12 to 18 year olds. A collective breath was sucked in as Sita reached her polished nails into the bowl and drew a name. Her shoes, clacking against the stage, was practically deafening.

"Our female tribute from District 4 will be," She carefully opened the little piece of paper, "Kendall Mare." All eyes shot to the 16 year old group. I could just see Kendall, her mouth ajar with shock. As she registered the fact that all eyes were on her, she snapped it shut, and put on a small, but confident smile. She walked up to the stage, back straight and head held high.

Kendall was a well known girl, her father being a teacher at our school and her mother worked in one of our clothing shops. Her dirty blonde hair was cut close to her chin, which somehow made her blue eyes look big. She stood on the stage, practically radiating determination.

"Alright, now it's time for our male tribute." Sita said, once Kendall had taken her place on the stage. Again, she reached into the bowl, taking a longer time to pick a slip of paper. When she does, she resumes her place at the microphone.

"Our tribute that will be joining Kendall, in representing District 4 is Tide Hillsway."


	2. Chapter 2

Before what she said fully sunk in, I realized everyone was staring at. Then it hit me. I was chosen. I'm a tribute. I glanced around. Everyone stared at me, a mixture of shock and pity was displayed on their faces. I turned towards Hanson. He had taken a few steps away from me, putting distance between us.

I forced my legs to move, propelling myself towards the stage. I could feel myself shaking, fear running through me. How could I win the Games? Sure, I came from a good District, but I'm not a killer. Once I worked my way to the stage and stood next to Sita, I truly got a good view of the crowd. The crowd was people was enormous, what with our District being large, but when you have all those eyes staring at you, possibly betting on how long you will live, you can't fathom how it feels. I felt like an ant, examined by everyone.

Sita must have said a few words to the audience, because the next thing I know, Kendall and I are being propelled off the stage and into the Justice Building. We're put into our own rooms, giving us privacy to say goodbye. I sat on the leather couch.

"Tide!" I heard my Mother's voice and before I could say anything, I was swept into her arms. I hugged her back, reveling in the familiarity of it. In a matter of hours, I'd be taken from her, from my Dad and Sora, not knowing if I'd ever see them again. I pulled away, trying to not to cry. I couldn't cry. Tributes were supposed to be strong, brave and represent their District. What District would want a crying 15 year old as their tribute?

But one look at my family, all of them trying to hold in their tears broke me. I started crying, the heart-wrenching kind that once you start you just can't stop. Instantly, I felt my Dad's arms curl around me, enveloping me in the scent of salt water that he gets from working on his boat.

"It'll be okay. You'll do fine." Dad murmured, trying to soothe me. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect. I don't want to have an easy time killing other tributes. I don't want to go into the area and see death everywhere I look.

"What he means is that you have a chance." Sora interjected, "It's going to be hard, but we're all supporting you."

"We just want you to come home." Mom said, her voice shaking. I pulled out of Dad's embrace and looked at them. Their faces were now stained with tears, worry clouding their eyes.

"I'll try my hardest." I knew I would. Even though it goes against my moral code, I would come home. How could I leave my family?

A Peacemaker then came in and told my family they'd have to leave. As they were leaving, Sora pressed something into my hand. "You're allowed one item. Wear it with pride."

I glanced down. It was a necklace that she had made years ago. It was simple, with only a small shell adorning it. The shell isn't special or rare. In fact, it's one of the more common ones. It was still a piece of home, though. I gave her a watery smile, afraid to say anything because I felt like I was going to start crying again.

After they left, I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I couldn't go out like this, looking a mess. Sponsors watched The Reapings, and there was no way they'd choose me if I was seen with puffy red eyes and a tear stained face. Just before I went to open the door that would lead me to the train, the other door in the room opened.

Hanson silently walked in. "So, I guess this year isn't going to be any better, is it?". I shook my head, still unable to talk. "Look. I have faith in you. You might not think you're going to be able to, but, Tide, just remember that this is the only way to get back to your family. It's the only way you'll make it home." He gave me the briefest of hugs before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sucked in another deep breath. I could do this. All I have to, right now, is get onto the train without breaking down again. I rolled my shoulders back, and straightened to my full height, before pushing open the door that led to the train.

Since 4 is such a big District, a heavy focus is put on the tributes. The walk to the train from the outside of my room can't be more than 10 feet away, yet everywhere I look, cameras are in my face, documenting the new male tribute from District 4. I pushed my way through the crowd, looking forward to the quiet that I previously had.

Once I stepped through the door of the train and shut the door, I let out a sigh of relief. Crowds weren't something I enjoyed. Every time I was in a crowd, my heart started pounding, my breath came up short and I'd feel a ball of anxiety make a home for itself in my chest. I gave myself another moment to collect myself. After calming myself, I went in search of my new District partner, and my mentors. While I hadn't been from an impoverished District, the train was more lavish than I could have imagined. The tables were all smooth, obviously made from the best wood that they could find. Every couch and chair looked comfortable and cozy, made out of materials like velvet and there was even a chair that looked like it was made from the fur of some white creature.

I found my mentors near the end of the train, conversing with one another. Annika saw me, and gave me a warm smile. "Have a seat." She said, gesturing to one of the velvet seats. Annika was a crowned a Victor in the 18th Hunger Games. She had been with the Careers, familiar with how to handle knives. She quickly made work of taking out her competition and was not afraid to shed blood. Her appearance, despite the fact that it's been 6 years, hasn't changed. Her black hair is still full and wavy, and her blue eyes sparkle, despite the fact that this isn't a merry game.

I glanced at my other mentor. Alfred won in the 15th Hunger Games, tricking people into traps. He was one of the first few to win using mostly wit. He, unlike Annika, has aged incredibly. Though it's been less than a decade, it seems as if Alfred has lived two lifetimes; his back hunched as if he carries all the problems in the world, his eyes wrinkled and full of sorrow. His hair, once as dark as Annika's, was starting to go gray at the roots, even though he was only in his 20s.

"Ah, there you are." Annika said, her eyes trained to something behind me. I turned and got a proper look at my District partner, and biggest competition. She was tall, taller than I was, obviously used to working down by the ocean. Her legs were toned, a tell-tale sign that she was a fast runner, and her arms seemed muscled. She took the seat next to me, not even giving me a second look.

"Now that we're all here, we can go over any basic questions you have, and if we get to it, we could even start planning strategies."

"You've also got time at the Capital," Sita piped in. She had been sitting in a corner, absorbed in a magazine, and I hadn't even noticed her. "Given that your District is so close to the Capital, you'll have ample time to get ready for the Parade and Training and certainly enough time to work out a plan for the Games."

"Yes, thank you, Sita." Alfred said, speaking up for the first time since I got on the train. He stared at Kendall and I, eyes narrowed. "Well? What are you good at?"

Kendall spoke up, "I'm pretty good with a spear. I'm also one of the fastest girls my age."

"And you?" Alfred trained his dark eyes on me.

"I'm also pretty good with spears, and I can handle a knife." Even if I hated the Games and the idea of killing children, working on the boat with my Dad has given me a benefit. I used spears to catch the fish, and knives to clean them. I knew I had good aim, and a steady hand.

Alfred and Annika exchanged a look. "I want you to go get cleaned up for dinner, now." Annika said, "But, you two need to start thinking about whether you want to work together as a team, or train separately. Sita, will you please show Kendall and Tide to their rooms?" Annika and Alfred both got up and left, leaving us alone with Sita who was more than happy to guide us to our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anspect of it.**

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a moment to remember where I was. Then it hit me. I was on a train to the Capitol, where I would train to kill other kids. A wave of nausea hit me, and I was glad I hadn't eaten anything yet. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before getting out of bed and going to talk to the mentors.

As I entered the dining area of the train, I saw Kendall conversing with Alfred and Annika. Annika looked up, and gave me a smile.

"Good, you're up. We were just about to discuss our strategies." She said. I sat down across from her, next to Kendall, waiting to see what the two mentors would say.

"You mentioned that you both were good with spears, and Tide, you said you were pretty good with knives?" Alfred recapped. "What would make the most sense, in order for you two to survive would be to pair with the Careers. At least for a while."

Kendall nodded, obviously preparing a plan of attack. "When we decide to branch off on our own, since we can't obviously stay with them forever, what would be the best way to leave? Wait until the time is right? Or until there is a certain number of people left?"

Annika thought about it for a moment. "First, we'll see who the Careers are. But, ultimately, it all depends on what feels right. Say there are still quite a few tributes left, but it seems like you and the Careers are going to come to a breaking point, feel free to leave. Don't stay there if it feels wrong."

"So, when do we get to see the other tributes?" I asked, curious to find out who I'd be trying to ally myself with.

"It's funny you should say that," Sita trills, entering the room, "because I happen to have the videos from the Reapings. Who's ready to see your competition?"

We all made our way to the living area, in front of a television. Kendall sat on the leather couch next to Annika, and I sat next to Alfred. The Capitol's logo appeared on the screen, before cutting to District One's Reaping.

A short girl with dark hair was chosen. She looked young, younger than I would have expected. As if reading my thoughts, Alfred spoke up, "Don't count her out. The fact that she's young and little doesn't mean anything. She's from One. She was trained to kill."

The other tribute was a volunteer who was almost twice my size in muscle and height. He was absolutely terrifying.

As we watched, my heart started to beat quickly, fear rising in my chest. For the most part, the tributes were either brawny and looked like they were ready for the kill, or tiny and helpless. I was not prepared for this, at all.

After Twelve was finally shown, we all sat in silence for a moment, before Sita spoke up. "Well? What do you all think?"

"If you play your cards right, there is a high chance you will come home," Alfred said. I'm not sure which of us that comment was meant for, and it did little to tame the fear that I felt.

"Who was the girl from District Seven?" Kendall asked. I tried to recall what she looked liked. She had brown hair and dark eyes to match. Being that she was from the lumber district, there was no doubt that she would be strong, and able to wield an axe.

Sita quickly reviewed the notes she had. "Ah. Her name is Roselle, and she's 14."

"Keep an eye on her during training," Annika said.

"Alright, is there any other questions?" Alfred asked. He was met with silence from Kendall and I. She was probably trying to figure out a strategy on how to survive, whereas I was trying not to start hyperventilating. "We're due to arrive in about an hour," he continued, "You'll have your meetings with the stylists and tonight will be the tribute parade."

"I assume I don't have to remind you two how critical tonight is." Annika said, a faint reprimanding tone in her voice, "This, along with your training scores, are going to be the deciding factors for sponsors. So, listen to your stylist and be amazing tonight."

Kendall and I nodded. The mentors dismissed us, obviously going to go over strategies. I planned on just going to my room and trying to get another nap in before today, but Kendall stopped me once we were out of the dining cart.

"Hey. I think we should figure out how we're going to go about this." She said, "Are we going to train as a group, or separately? Do we want to appear as a team or just as district partners?"

I thought about it. Kendall and I never really talked, back in Four. She's a year older, so we never had classes together. On one hand, we'd be a strong team, since both of us are skilled with spears and myself with knives. Kendall was obviously in this to win, and I had no doubts that once we got to a certain point, she'd have no qualms about putting a spear through me.

"Let's see how tonight goes. We can make a final decision in the morning." I said. I did not want to chose to be a team, only to have to change my mind the next day. That would paint a giant target on my paint, in Kendall's mind.

She nodded, slightly rocking on her feet. "How do you feel about everything?" She said. The normal confident tone that she had was gone, and was replaced by a quiet, nervous one.

"I don't know." I replied, honestly. "I want to come back, but I'm not a killer. I can't even think about the other tributes getting killed. Especially the younger ones."

"That'll be the hardest part. The little kids. I mean, did you see the boy from Six? He couldn't have been over 12." She shuddered.

I shook my head. "This was never meant to be easy. At least, for the kids who weren't brought up getting trained for this."

Kendall nodded, her face grim. "I'm going to go get ready to go, so I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

I nodded, and we both parted separate ways to our rooms. When I got there, I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. All I could picture is the 12 year old boy from Six getting murdered in several gruesome ways. For an hour, I did everything I could to try and distract myself from the inevitable future I had. I settled for exploring the large train. I still hadn't been everywhere when I heard Sita calling Kendall and myself. Apparently, we had reached the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I only own these characters.**

* * *

Kendall and I somehow met up on our way to the front of the train, where our mentor and escort where. When we arrived, I saw flashes of color outside the window. Ignoring what Sita was trying to tell Kendall and myself, I wandered to the windows, curious to see the Capitol.

I was momentarily blinded by the bright sun being reflected off the glass building, and the extreme colors. Once my eyes settled, I could make out that the colors were actually people. Skin, hair, and clothes were all dyed to colors of all shades and hues. I saw a woman, not much older than Kendall, whose skin was the exact color of the sea on a clear day. The man next to her, however, had hair that was so red that it was impossible to even consider that it was real.  
"Ah, I see you've noticed the trend." Sita had somehow made her way next to me, without me noticing. I was so entranced by these colorful, strange people that I had forgotten my surrounding. "Yes, colored skin is now in."  
I glanced at her. While her eyes were an unnatural green, as was her hair, Sita's skin remained as pale as it was in all the previous years. She caught my eye and grinned. "I actually have an appointment to get it done, once the Games are over. It's going to be a beautiful shade of silver."  
Her offhand comment angered me. Here she was, standing next to me, discussing what she was going to do after the Games ended. I might not even make it to next week, let alone the end of the Games.  
Kendall made her way over to us. "Just think," her voice was no louder than a whisper, "One of these people may be our sponsers."  
"That's the attitude!" Annika said, somehow hearing her from where she and Alfred sat, "Now, smile for them. After all, they don't want a sullen Victor."  
I paste a smile on my face, determined to make these strange people like me. Even if I do pair up with the Careers, if I don't have sponsors, I can kiss my chances of winning goodbye. Kendall and I continue to grin and wave at the Capitol citizens, all the way until the train pulls to a stop.  
"Alright. So, first thing, first." Sita chirped. "You'll have a meeting with your stylist, then come back upstairs for dinner. The opening ceremony isn't until tomorrow, so you have some time to rest. Now, off you go."  
Kendall and I walked off. "What do you think we'll be in?" She asked, chewing on her lip.  
I thought back to the previous years. Since we were a district on the water, the color blue was generously, along with fishnets. While the outfits seemed to blur together, District 4's tributes never seemed without sponsors.  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it will be, will guarantee us sponsors." Kendall smiled, and looked reassured.  
"Yeah. Besides, even they aren't impressed with our outfits, we can win them over with our scores." Kendall quipped, sounded more confident.  
My heart dropped. That's right. The training scores. The scores that would basically determine my fate in the arena. Sucking in a deep breath, I followed her into the building that would be my home for the next few weeks.  
When we entered the lobby area, a man and a woman approached us. The woman was short, at least a head shorter than Kendall. The woman's hair was a bright purple color, cascading down her back, and slightly clashing with her blue and green dress. But, her hair wasn't the only strange thing about her. Her eyes were a deep red color, and gold swirling tattoos that curled around her cheeks. The man was more outlandish. His skin was a dark green color that somehow looked normal compared to his dark blue curls.  
"Hello," The woman chirped, "My name is Alexa and this is Noah. We're going to be your stylists."  
"Hi. I'm Kendall, and this is Tide."  
"Oh, yes, we know who you two are! We watched your Reaping!" Alexa said, still smiling. Kendall and I exchanged a look. We knew how strange Capitol people were, but the fact that they acted like a Reaping was no big deal, was more than off putting.  
"Tide, you and I will be working together," Noah said, his voice slow and deep.  
"Which means we'll be working together, Kendall!" Alexa smiled even wider, and took  
Kendall's hand and began walking in the opposite direction. "Goodbye, Tide! We'll see you later."  
Noah looked at me, long and hard. "Tribute parade isn't until tomorrow. Until then, we'll just be cleaning you two up. Follow me."  
I followed Noah down a hallway, into a small chamber. "You seem to be in pretty decent shape, in terms of cleanliness. Much better than those from 12. So, you'll just washed, hair trimmed. Then we can go over costumes tomorrow. But, you're going to need rest. Tomorrow is a big day."  
A group of three people came in, each skin brighter than the next. One's was orange, another had a light lilac color, and the last one was pale blue.  
"This is your prep team. This is Brylee, August, and Dayana. I'll leave you in their hands, while I go get my sketches for the costume."  
I watched Noah exit the room, before turning to meet my prep team. I'd seen the previous years. I knew they did good work. Yet, standing in front of them, in all of their multi-colored glory, I didn't feel like I was in good hands.  
"Tide, it's nice to meet you." Brylee said, extending his orange hand towards me. I shook it.  
"Don't be nervous, dear!" August said, "Today's just prep work. Simple and easy." Dayana just smiled and nodded.  
August and Brylee took me to a bath, lathering in me a dark red soap. I could feel it removing every piece of dirt, grime, and salt left over in my body. I felt a strange bit of sadness, as I was cleaned. For as long as I could remember, I've always felt the residue of salt on my skin. It let me know who I was, where I was and reminded me of my family. I was Tide Hillsway. I worked with my father on our boat, catching fish and selling them. I lived in a little boat house, the sound of the ocean ringing in my ear. Who was I without that salt? Just another face in the Games?  
After I was dried off, I was seated in front of Dayana. She held up a pair of scissors. "Don't worry. I'll just be cutting your hair, and trimming your eyebrows. You don't have any facial hair, so that's already taken care of." She said, in a softer voice. She quickly cut off some of the ends of my hair. After, she plucked some of my eyebrows, wincing every time I did.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She'd said, a frown stuck on her face.  
After she was finished, my new prep team crowded around me. "You look even better than you did before!" August exclaimed.  
"Just wait until we get you into costume and makeup tomorrow!" Brylee exclaimed.  
The three of the left, probably getting Noah. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look much different. My hair was basically the same, and my eyebrows just looked more tamed.  
A few minutes later, Noah walked in, clutching a notebook. "In here, is the basic designing of your outfit. Since you have to wait until tomorrow to wear it, I'll just show you a picture of it." He opened the notebook up and passed the book to me.  
I studied the page. The figure wore blue pants, the pattern obviously resembling the ocean's tide. There were dark blues, light blues, some greens and whites, all swirled together to give a pretty accurate image of what the ocean looked like. Around the torso, the figure wore fishing net, tangled around his body in a somewhat intimidating manner. As if he got in caught in a new, and somehow fought his way out. Around the upper arm, there was a dark brown drawing. Off to the side of the drawing, was a close up of that detail. It was a thick wooden arm band, covered in tribal marks.  
"Well? What do you think? Oh, and don't worry about the pants. When you move, it looks just like the ocean flowing."  
"I think," I said, "that I'm going to get some sponsors with outfit." I believed it. I felt like now that I was here, and I had my first impression outfit, that I might have a shot at this.

* * *

**I know. It's been ages. I'm sorry. This summer was hectic, but I have not forgotten about this story. I'll be sure to update more often. Thank you for still sticking with it. I promise more, real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Hunger Games.**

**-Sorry about the long delay! I've just had a lot of things going on. So, please enjoy and review!**

After the talk with Noah, I wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed and sleep. The more I talked with my team, the more this felt real. The more I realized that in a few short days, I would be thrown into an area full of other kids who wanted nothing more than to spill my blood.

Taking the elevator up to the floor that we were staying in was painfully silent. Back home, even if I was alone in my room, I could hear the lullaby of the ocean, or the chatter from my family. I was surrounded by these comforting sound, all the time. Alone in the elevator, I had nothing but my thoughts, which kept turning back to the gruesome ways that I might die. The elevator dinged, and opened it's doors, revealing the floor that was to be my home in the upcoming days.

I gasped. The apartment was luxurious, down to the soft grey velvet carpet. The sofas seemed to be made of the softest material that I had ever seen, the wood on the dining table seemed to gleam in the light of the chandelier that hung above it. Everyone always spoke about the glamour of the Capital, but this was more than I could ever imagine.

"Tide!" Sita cried, pushing herself off the sofa, "We'll be eating in about an hour or so. Let me show you to your room." Her smile was so bright and innocent that I couldn't help but smile back.

As we walked to my new room, Sita babbled about the Games, and all the people that she had seen and was excited to see. Her voice was merely a noise in my ear. All I could think about was how exhausted I was, how much I wanted to take a nap, and mostly about how much I wished I was back home- listening to the waves outside my room.

"Here is your room!" Sita stopped in front of a door. "Now, I know you're tired- I can see it on your face. But, we'll be discussing tactics at dinner, and we need you to be presents, so try not to fall asleep, okay?"

"I'll try my best." I said.

"Good. Well, I'll see you in an hour." She said, before opening my door and bounding away.

Walking into my new room, it took almost all my willpower not to just collapse on the bed. I knew that if I fell asleep now, I wouldn't wake up in time for dinner, missing the discussion on what our tactics would be. Another part of me just wanted to skip the dinner and sleep as long as I could. Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I wandered into the bathroom. Almost immediately, I saw a large bathtub that was calling my name. I quickly filled the tub up with water, stripped my clothes and sank into it. I didn't bother pressing any of the fancy buttons that were on the wall next to me. I just enjoyed soaking in the water.

As I lay there, unpleasant thoughts began to creep into my mind. What if this was my last bath? If I was this tired, after a day of not doing much, how was I going to survive the sleepless nights in the area? My heart began to beat faster as I thought of everything that could happen to me while I was playing the Game. I could die in the opening bloodbath. Maybe I'd have a horribly violent death that my family would be forced to watch.

No. Worrying about how I might die won't productive. I couldn't think about that- I'd just get upset and be no use to Kendall or my mentors. I had to focus on the future, and what could be- getting far and maybe even winning. Despite how far fetched that seemed, I'd have to keep that in mind.

After draining the bathtub, drying off and putting on fresh clothes, I walked back to the dining room. Sita, Alfred and Kendall were already seated. Kendall shot me a small smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

Annie flitted into the room, relief washing over her face when she saw me. "Oh, good. I had just gone to make sure you weren't asleep in your room, and when I didn't see you, I thought maybe you got lost. Wouldn't be the first time."

We sat down, the sounds of food being distributed by Avox was then the only noise in the room. No one spoke for until Kendall broke the silence.

"Aren't we supposed to be figuring out a strategy? You know, trying to find the best possible idea that won't get us killed?"

"Well, let's start by listing what you guys are good at?" Alfred said, putting down his knife and fork.

"I've helped my father with fishing, so I'm pretty capable with spears."

"And you?" Alfred nodded towards me.

"Uh, I guess I'm decent with a spear, as well." I paused, thinking back on my time in 4, "Knives. I'm pretty good with knives."

Annie and Alfred exchanged a look. "Now, here's another big question. Do you two want to train together, or separately? And be really honest. We don't want to have one of you build up resentment for the other one. That would end poorly."

Kendall and I looked at each other. Shrugging I said, "I don't really mind."

"Nor I."

"Then how about, for the time being, you two work together. It'll make planning allies a hell of a lot easier." Alfred decided, going back to his dinner.

Sita began laying out our schedules for the next few days. "Tomorrow evening will be the parade. That will be your first chance to make an impression. If you do well there, it'll make getting sponsors easier. So, tomorrow morning, we'll practice smiles and appearing as Victors. Then, the next few days are dedicated to training, and then the scoring. Then, well, you're sent to the Games."

I pushed my plate away, feeling queasy. I would be in the Games in less than a week. I would be forced to fight for my life, in front of all the Districts, and I probably wouldn't survive.

"May I be excused, or do we have anything else to discuss?"

Everyone looked me at me, concern written on their faces. "I think we can be done for tonight, don't you, Alfred?" Annie said, her eyes never leaving my face.

"I suppose." He muttered.

I walked back to my room, only then realizing that walking out might not have been the best thing to do. Annie and Alfred probably now thought that I couldn't even handle the slightest talk of the Games, and Sita was probably thinking 'how can I ever try to make him act like a Victor?'

I tried to dispel those thoughts as I laid on the bed. Despite the worry and dread was growing in my mind, I fell asleep quickly.


End file.
